


Prompt

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I read a post where a muggleborn gets called mud blood so they put their hand on the persons face starts singing you got mud on your face and all the other muggleborns in the great hall start doing it. This inspired me to think of this story(i don't write so I hope this helps someone) :):)
Relationships: Rose Weasley/Original Female Character
Kudos: 1





	Prompt

So basically a Slytherin muggleborn girl like 4 th year get called a mudblood in The great hall and she has like those long pointy nails so she straight up straches the other other persons face while singing  
You got mud on your face  
You big mistake  
Spilling your blood all over the place  
And then other muggleborns start joining in and it become this fun thing  
Bonus if the girl is a poc from a racist suburb and she is also Slytherin so she experiences too musch discrimination and becomes fed up.


End file.
